


What’s a Christmas?

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer finds out Adora has never celebrated Christmas.





	What’s a Christmas?

“Glimmer, why is there a decorated dead tree in the middle of the castle? Why is it lights on it? And why are there boxes wrapped in paper under it?”

 

Adora looked at the large Christmas tree with a confused look on her face, not knowing the background behind the tree. It seemed to have no purpose, so why was it there?

 

There was so much she still didn’t know, even after living in Bright Moon for several months. She constantly found herself wondering over things that were common knowledge to everyone else.

 

Glimmer however, stared at Adora as if she had been crazy, mouth wide open in shock.

 

“Adora, that’s a Christmas tree!”

 

Maybe they didn’t have Christmas trees in the Horde, Glimmer thought, but they must atleast celebrate Christmas. Everyone did! There couldn’t be a place that didn’t celebrate such a wonderful holiday filled with joy and laughter. Even the Horde must have some form of celebration to keep the mood up, right?

 

“What’s a Christmas?”

 

Apparently not.

 

Her shocked face grew even more, and Adora grew a bit concerned.

 

“Glimmer, is everything alright?”

 

“Oh. My. Goodness.” Glimmer said, looking straight at Adora, sparkles in her eyes. Adora would love this holiday. “I’m gonna show you everything.”


End file.
